Tresspassing
by Darren Lea Axel Mclellan
Summary: After living with his mother, for so long, can Roxas accept someone else into his private space. Roxas's mother has forced him out of his own bed, to allow for a stranger to stay. only Roxas doesn't quite see why he should have to make changes. Roxas will also find out about this mysterious man, and what he had to do with his deceased father.
1. New Face

New Face

Roxas opened the car door and threw his bag to the floor in an angrily fashion.

"Roxas McCloud, you're looking for trouble. Start acting your age, young man" A woman asked raising her voice in the car.

"Cool it mother" the blonde sighed, resting his hand onto his hand, avoiding eye contact.

The woman frowned and started the car up and drove off down the road.

Roxas hurried out the car, rushing to the front door.

"Wait Roxas" Roxas sighed again turning round to face his mother.

"I want you to be on your best behaviour, he is our guest and will be for some time"

The blonde rolled his eyes then opened the door to step in.

The fan in the kitchen was running and the strong smell of spices floated in the air.

"Oh what's this?" the boy's mother questioned hanging up her keys and walking over to the stove.

As she took a spoon full of the simmering liquid in the pot another figure entered the room.

"Ahh sorry, I hope you don't mind but I thought I would cook you a dinner in exchange for letting me stay here" it was a man's voice. The 'guest' that Roxas, was told about and had only ever spoken to over the phone, but only for a few minutes.

The blonde slipped off his shoes but stayed at the door. His gaze caught onto the guest that would be staying.

He dressed in a grey T-shirt and black jeans.

His hair tied up at the back, a hot red, bright enough making it easy to spot him in a busy sea of people.

Roxas looked away as his eyes met with the others, green ones. Sharp like cats.

"Oh not at all. Roxas why don't you go help axel unpack" his mother smiled, unbuttoning her coat.

Roxas gritted his teeth and stomped across the kitchen and up the stairs, to the room at the end of the hall. The red head still following him, hands in pockets.

The boy dumped his bag at the bottom of the bed then turned to his guest.

"You can have my bed, I'm on the floor. I cleared a space in my wardrobe for you, and you can have the top drawers, over there" he pointed in the direction of a black chest of drawers, behind the door.

The red head nodded as he lent back against the door after closing it.

"Do you want me to help, because I could be doing other things" Roxas asked rather rudely, crossing his arms, glaring at the red head.

"Nope. I'm fine you get on with what you have to" he smiled coldly reaching for his bags still at the entrance of the room.

The blonde unfolded his arms and unzipped his own bag, retrieving a note book and pencil.

He parked himself on the futon laid out on the floor, next to the bed. Allowing axel to unpack.

The next hour the two were called down stairs for tea. Roxas frowned at the dish in front of him. Not because he didn't like it, but the fact that 'He' had made it.

Taking his spoon and dipping it into the bowl, Roxas's eyes latched onto his mother talking with the other man. She seemed thrilled to have a new face in the house.

'I guess new company is what she needed' he thought, lifting the spoon to his mouth.

Only making it half way through the dish, Roxas set his half empty bowl next to the sink and ran up the stairs, to his room, before his mother could say anything.

It was a good few minutes after, when the blonde heard his mothers' laughter.

"That's good!" the woman said, laughing, at what Roxas could only guess as a joke, the red head had told.

Rolling his eyes, the boy leaned back onto his pillow. His mind wondering off on one of it's, what Roxas called 'Walks'.

"_Roxas I need you to give up your bed for awhile, I have a friend who's going to be staying with us. He needs a comfy bed, so you're going to have to sleep on the futon." _

Roxas growled to himself as he turned over on his new bed, for god knows how long.

'What the hell does he have to do with my mother? He's way too young for her, or at least he seems younger'

There was a creak from the door; Roxas closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

The man had walked into the room and tiptoed across to the bed.

Roxas could hear the ruffling noises of him changing and climbing into the bed.

The red head rolled over and exhaled, finding a position to sleep in.

It was now late at night and Roxas still couldn't sleep. The futon didn't have much comfort. He lay on his side, eyes closed, until something touched his back. Making him bolt up from his pillow.

He looked to the other side of him, noticing the red heads hand had fallen off the bed.

"Hey idiot" Roxas whispered, and then realized the man was even awake.

The blonde sighed and rested his head, on his pulled up knees, before grabbing the note book and opening it to a new fresh page.

Once the pencil touched paper, the blonde didn't stop until early morning.

Roxas woke to the annoying light, which peered through the gap in the curtains, down onto his face. He groaned getting up from the futon.

There came a knock at the door.

"Good morning Roxas" a voice came from behind the door, and it wasn't his mothers.

The red headed guest walked in, closing the door behind him. Roxas frowned as he opened the wardrobe, and searched through his clothes.

"We still not speaking? Aw, anyway your mums gone into town for the rest of the day, so you're stuck with me" he grinned.

Roxas glared at him, as he walked past into the bathroom to change. The man shook his head and left the room.

When Roxas had finished, he made his way into the kitchen. He paused at the bottom step, noticing a plate of a full English breakfast on the kitchen island.

"Oh good you've come down, I made you breakfast" Roxas turned his gaze to the red head sitting at the other end of the island.

The blonde stopped over the food, and stabbed a fork into the egg and sausage. He could feel eyes on him, they were the guests.

Roxas swallowed and set down his fork.

"Look, just because you've made me breakfast doesn't mean I like you now, and stop watching me eat" the boys gaze fell down to the plate again. "I hate it" he mumbled.

The taller one stood and wondered over to the sink, to start on dishes.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it, sorry I made you the wrong bre-" he was interrupted.

"Not the breakfast, its" the boy paused, reverting his head to a different object on the room. "I don't like being watched, when I eat" The words made axel spin round slowly, holding a tea towel in his hand.

Roxas swallowed hard, as the red heads eyes didn't break contact with his.

"What?" he asked frowning and crossing his arms.

"Nothing, you gonna eat that or not?" the man asked pointing to the plate, still in front of the blonde. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't feel like eating right now" he turned and headed into the living room.

"Make sure to eat later" the man exclaimed, turning back round to the sink.

Roxas frowned and clenched his hands into fists. 'Who the hell does he think he is?! God, he pisses me off so much! And he's not even been here long'

He moaned, annoyed and collapsed onto the sofa, switching on the T.V and flicking through the channels. 'If it makes mum happy, then I guess its fine'


	2. He's what?

He's what?

The blonde had grown board of the TV, and was now wondering around the house, searching for something to do.

He'd been up stairs, in the living room and kitchen, he found nothing.

'So fucking board, wait where's- Ahh what's his name, Axel wasn't it?'

As the blonde stood in the middle of the kitchen, the door to the garage opened.

The sudden opening of it made Roxas jump and spin round.

"Hey Rox, what's wrong?" The man asked opening the door further and stepping into the kitchen.

He wore a white T-shirt, which was patched with oil and dirt. His blue jeans, ripped at the knees. And again his hair had been tied back.

Roxas shrugged

"Take that as a nothing, you busy?" he asked grabbing a glass of water before going back to the door.

As much as Roxas wanted to say no, he couldn't resist. The boredom had got to him much more than he had expected.

"No" he said staring at Axel.

The man smiled and set down his glass on the island, before opening the door again.

"Good, come help me in the garage" Roxas looked at him confused but followed unsure if he really wanted to.

The door closed behind Roxas he fell silent, as he stared at the vehicle. There sat in the middle of the garage was a Volkswagen beetle.

"Is this your car?" he asked walking round it, admiring its features. Axel smiled.

"Yep, a friend gave it me awhile back" he picked up a rag off the car bonnet and rubbed a few screws, held in his other hand.

"Come here"

Roxas walked up to him, a little unsure what he was to be doing. He had never been shown how to do anything with cars.

'Dad didn't get the chance to show me'

The boy frowned a she remembered all the things he wanted to do with his dad, but couldn't.

"Come and tighten this, I'll hold if you do that"

Roxas nodded as a tool was handed to him. He stared at it for a moment, never seeing the object before.

Axel looked at the boys face. 'He obviously doesn't know how to use it'

"Sorry, here just push this in and twist, ok?"

Roxas watched as the red head showed him what he was to do with the tool. He nodded, as he took the tool back into his hands, for him to try it, himself.

"Like this?" he asked shyly. This was something he was not confident with, and felt uncomfortable because of it. 'I like to feel in control, I fell like I'm a child, especially when he's watching'

"Good, I'll take over" Axel took hold of the tool again, allowing Roxas to step back and watch.

His mind wondered to other things, so did he. He had walked round to the driver's side, gliding his hand along the body of the car.

"Can I sit in her?" he asked touching the door handle.

Axel looked up, forgetting that the blonde was still in with him.

"Oh yeah go for it" he smiled picking up a different tool.

The blonde opened the door and slid into the car. A grin growing over his face, running a hand over the steering wheel.

The interior of the car was a light cream leather, with touches of silver surfaces.

The blondes face showed more and more of his excitement, as he sat in his dream car. He didn't have much knowledge of cars, but he knew what he wanted as his future car.

His dad had been working on one; when he was young and he instantly feel in love with it.

Axel slammed the bonnet shut and stretched his hands above his head, he noticed the blondes face. Gleaming with happiness, over something the red head had been working with for so long.

He turned his head to look out the window, only to get a face full of sun light. It was only then, that he realized he was dripping with sweat.

As Roxas went to get out, his eyes caught onto the Axel lifting his shirt up and over his head, throwing it in a heap, next to a tool box.

The blonde bit down on his lip, the sweat dripping down the man's torso, gave him a greasy shine, as the sunlight shone through the window.

'What am I doing? Get out the car! Get out the fucking car Roxas!' He panicked when Axel's eyes caught his sea blue ones.

Axel smirked as he watched the blonde practically trip 'out' of the car. He heard him curse as he dusted himself off.

"Hey Rox" he raised his voice a little, grabbing the boys attention.

He walked over to the still open door and leaned on it.

"How would you like to have her?" he asked looking at the car.

Roxas' eyes widened as the red heads words took him back.

"What? No way, I couldn't. I can't drive"

"You will be learning to soon though wont you, here" Roxas stretched out his hand to catch what axel was about to give him.

The cars keys dropped into his hand.

"But this is your car axel" the red head shook his head, smiling.

"No Roxas, this was clouds car" the blonde froze. 'How does he know dads name?'

The red head walked over to the other side and opened the glove compartment.

"I remember the day your dad gave this to me" Roxas shot his head in the direction of the other.

"How did you know my dad?" he asked, clenching the keys in his hands, sweat starting to build up in his palms.

"Axel, as my apprentice and friend, I wish for you to hold onto this car, until my son Roxas is old enough to take possession of it." Axel has opened up an envelope and pulled out a letter. "Roxas this car was meant for you"

The red head again smiled and passed the letter over the car roof to the boy.

Roxas was in a state of shock and disbelief. Receiving a car, finding out axel knew his dad and very well from the sound of the letter, in less than five minutes. It was a lot to take in.

Axel didn't expect Roxas to do what he did. The blonde threw the letter onto the driver's seat and hurried round, over to the red head.

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the man's waist, giving him a hug.

"Roxas?"

"Thank you…Axel" The red heads surprised expression disappeared and was replaced with a soft smile. He placed a hand on the boys head and ruffled hid golden hair.

It was late afternoon when the blonde's mother arrived home. She set her keys on the table and unbuttoned her coat, placing it on the back of a chair. She walked up the stairs into her room. On her way out, she spotted her son sitting on the floor in his room. He held onto a set of car keys.

She knocked and waited for approval to enter.

"Come in" the boy said looking up from his hands.

The woman walked over to the bottom of the bed, confused to why he was holding the keys.

"Are you ok? Where's Axel?" she asked, crouching down to the blonde. Roxas smiled faintly, dropping the keys on the floor.

"Axel went out for a few things, he said he wouldn't be long" There was a moment of silence between the two.

"You didn't tell me Axel knew dad" Roxas turned his gaze to his mother, his eyes looking straight into hers.

The woman took a deep breath before sliding down the wooden bed frame.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared it would hurt you" she wrapped an arm round the boys head, pulling him in towards her. "Having to share your room with someone you've never meet before, to then share the house with them, I thought would be just enough to take in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

Roxas pulled away and shook his head, smiling a little. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He knew his mother could understand what he was thinking.

'Thank you for thinking about me'

A the blonde sat up straight, his hand caught the keys sat on the floor, between his legs, causing them to clink together.

His mother started to wonder about them again.

"Dear, why do you have a set of car keys?" Roxas picked them up by the key chain that had been added by Axel.

"Oh, Well the only reason I know how Axel knew dad was through this letter, Axel showed me" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded envelope. He passed it over to his mother.

"Axels given me a car or dad has in some way" he laughed.

His mother shocked with amazement, that her son was happy about something, smiling, laughing.


	3. Driving into Madness

Driving into madness

Just when the blonde thought he would get a lay in, the door burst open, followed by a cheery red head.

"Come on boy, your mothers put me in charge again, so let's go!" He shouted, lifting off the duvet, but Roxas wasn't having it this particular morning and held onto the quilt. He groaned as the cold air filled up under the duvet.

"If you don't get up, I'll"

"Alright I'm up! I'm up" Roxas bolted up, frowning. "Give me a few minutes to get changed" Axel nodded, but didn't move.

"Which means get out of my room!" Axel leaped for the door as the blonde reached for his pillow, lifting it up to throw at the red head.

After Axel left, it didn't take long for Roxas to change and spike his hair. Yawning, the boy reached for the handle of the bread bin.

"We'll skip breakfast, I've packed a big lunch for us" Roxas spun round, surprised. He had not seen the red head waiting at the door. Opening the door, the red head allowed the blonde to exit from the house first, who grumbled as he passed the taller one.

"Where are we going? And what are we doing?" Roxas asked before noticing the beetle sitting out on the road.

"You'll see when we get there" the red head smiled, walking around Roxas to the other side of the car. Roxas obeyed Axel's commands and said nothing else during the journey to where ever the man was taking him. When Axel stopped the car, Roxas looked at him with confusion.

"You brought us to a field, an empty field" Axel shook his head.

"I haven't even told you, what your goanna be doing" He grinned at the blonde, who had the look of disgust across his face.

"Me? What am I doing?" He asked, pointing at himself.

The red head turned the key and removed it from the slot. He dangled the key in front of the blondes face.

"Your first driving lesson starts in the next two minutes" He dropped the key into the boy's hand, which had stretched out. Roxas get out and switched places with Axel.

The red head guided the younger one, step by step, through the health and safety issues, all the dos and don'ts. They had been at it for 2 hours when Axel said they could stop.

The blonde sighed happily and leaned back in the seat, running his hand through his hair.

"See I said this would be fun" Roxas chuckled slightly pulling down the mirror flap. He leaned forward to look at his eye. Prodding around he winced.

Axel watched the boy struggle to sort out what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ahh, nothing really, just something irritating my eye" the blonde closed the flap and started rubbing the eye.

"Let me have a look" Roxas shook his head in protest.

"No, no it's fine, don't worry about it" he smiled at the man faintly. Axel frowned.

"You wimp" As Roxas reached for the key he stopped and turned his gaze back to the other.

"How does that make me a wimp?" he asked smiling angrily. The man shrugged at the blonde, unfazed by his facial expression.

"Just let me have a look, come here" Axel grabbed the others wrist and pulled him in closer. Roxas struggled with him, trying to pull away from the man. "Stop wriggling, I'll end up pocking you in the eye, for sure" Roxas sighed giving up.

"Look down for me" the blonde followed the command and looked down.

Instead of focusing on the car interior below the two, the sight of the red heads thighs lured the blondes gaze in. His heart sped up slightly, looking at the ripped jeans and skinny legs, the man had. He swallowed hard.

"I don't see anything"

Lifting his gaze back up to the red heads, he had just realised that Axels hand were cupped round his face. Axel hadn't meant to do it, it had been an accident. An awkward silence filled the car for a few seconds.

As Roxas opened his mouth to say something, his stomach had other ideas and shouted out into the car. The blonde blushed, pulling away.

"I think its" Roxas stopped the man from continuing, pointing at him.

"Don't you say a word" Angrily, he turned his head away and got out the car. Axel laughed to himself, stepping out the car and wondered to the back of the car, to retrieve lunch.

Roxas had refused to talk until after returning home, even then, it was either a silent groan to any question asked.

Axel had fallen asleep on the sofa, when Roxas had come down the stairs, holding his notebook under his arm. He smiled spotting the napping red head, in the living room. Sitting himself on the other sofa, he started to scribble onto the page.

What he hadn't been aware of was that the man had woken up; a few minutes after Roxas had sat himself down. He opened one eye and took a quick glance at the blonde, who was deep in concentration.

Closing his eye, the man sat up inhaling deeply, making Roxas jump.

"Roxas, How long have you been there?" he asked pretending to be unaware of the blonde's presences. Roxas closed his book quickly.

"Just a few minutes" he answered in a hurry, obviously panicking.

The red head stood and stretched his arms above his head, causing his T-shirt to ride up, exposing his stomach. Roxas stand for a second or so nibbling at his bottom lip, before shaking his head. 'What are you looking at Roxas?! First the incident in the car, now this'

"What you drawing?" the question caught the boy off guard.

"Nothing, just doodling" he smiled faintly and got up from the sofa. He turned and left the room quickly, running up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Axel blinked, confused by the blondes strange behaviour.

The boy's mother and red head ate together without Roxas, who hadn't ventured out of the room. The woman had shouted up to him a number of times, knocked on the bedroom door as well. But the boy replied with the exact same words previous "I'm not hungry"

This was partly true. Roxas sat at his desk in the corner of the room, with his notebook open. 'Don't want to see him, not for awhile anyway. Why is he here again? Mum didn't say, nor did he'

The sound of laughter echoed up the stair. The blonde gritted his teeth, tapping his pencil on the paper in front of him. 'It's mum, I know it is, it has to be. There's no other reason for him to be here. If she knew Axel when dad was alive then they've got a close bond, maybe more now than they did before'

Roxas sighed pushing off from the desk, letting the chair glide back across the room. He sank back into it and ran a hand through his hair. 'I still think he's too young for her'

Sitting back up his gaze caught sight of the bed side clock. 10:40.

'Nothing else to do, may as well go to bed, not that I can get a good night's sleep on this thing' He looked down to the futon still laid out, next to the bed.

It was another relatively late night for the other two. Axel walked into the room quietly, making sure not to wake Roxas, if he had fallen asleep, which he had. He wondered over to the bed and stood towering over the sleeping blonde.

He chuckled quietly. Roxas didn't sleep in the best of ways. One leg out there, one arm out here, all while on his stomach.

Axel hadn't really taken the time to look around the boy's room, so decided to take this opportunity to do so.

Various posters and pictures were pinned to walls and cork boards, along with drawing and paintings the blonde had done.

The red head had worked all the way round the room, reaching the desk in the corner. He picked up the first sketch book he could find, the one Roxas had been using recently. Axel smiled as he flicked through the first couple of pages. But that changed when he reached a number of pages at the back of the book.

He had come across sketches of him; a lot of them, of him sleeping while a small amount of them were of the red head doing something, during the day. Taking the book, axel walked back over to the sleeping blonde and sat down beside him. 'Please tell me this is what I think'


	4. Living and walking hell

Living and walking hell

Yawing as he entered the kitchen, the red heads eyes caught sight of a note, sitting on the island with his name on it.

'I've gone into town with Roxas. Back around 2:00. T. McCloud'

The man smiled setting down the note and moving onto finding breakfast.

On the other side of town, Roxas and his mother were on the hunt for beds. A few hours before leaving the woman was talking about the room Roxas had, only to Roxas she didn't make any sense. He had just woken up, and found her voice irritating.

Now he wished he had listened, because no matter how many times he thought about it, he couldn't figure out why the woman had just bought two beds.

"Swing by me this again, why are we here?" He asked picking up a roll of wallpaper.

"Were you not listening at all?" she sighed, taking the roll from her sons hands, putting it back on the shelf. "We're here to get you and Axel new beds"

'Bingo! So that's why' the blonde frowned.

"You mean I still have to share my room with him, why not just move house?" he suggested, walking passed the trolley.

"Because at the moment Roxas, we don't have the money to do so, so we're going to redecorate the room"

'Why not just let him get in bed with you, you'd like that wouldn't you?' Roxas was slightly happy about this but on the other hand, found himself feeling angry after thinking of what he did.

'Why am I angry about this, I hate Axel, well he's ok. His hairs pretty cool, his eyes scare me a little. His fashion sense is actually quite attractive, especially when he's wearing those ripped jeans, hold on. What the fuck am I thinking?!'

He shook his head and qui9ckly turned round to his mother.

"Can I choose the paint colour?" he asked, trying to get the strange thoughts of the red head out of his mind.

"Of course, just remember Axel will be sharing with you"

Roxas gritted his teeth. 'If I hear that man's name again, I'll not be returning home!'

The two loaded the car with the two flat packed beds and all the other equipment; they had bought and drove home.

They had finished earlier than expected and arrived home an hour early.

"Go put these in the garage, then come back to help me with the beds" The woman said passing Roxas a number of paint cans. The boy nodded and did what was asked.

By the time he came back out the garage, Axel had opened the door and was helping the boy's mother, bring in the beds. Roxas lowered his head. 'Why not me?'

"Roxas you can take the other cans, that all from the car" his mother shouted out across to her son, making Roxas jump.

He took a quick glance at Axel, who smiled. Roxas didn't smile back and walked out to the car. The man's smile faded to a frown before the front door was closed.

Roxas set down the cans in a corner of the garage, and then closed the door. He sighed as the last of the light was blocked out. He turned and looked at the car behind him. 'Why do I feel so unsettled when I'm near him? One minute I hate the sight of him, the next I want to see him like it's the end of the world.'

He glided his hand over the roof of the car. 'Mum obviously trusts him a lot, allowing him to take me driving' the boy stood at the front of the car and closed his eyes.

The day when Axel asked him to help, ran through his mind clearly. The faint sound of talking pushed through the door, from the kitchen. The boy sighed and opened his eyes. 'What am I doing here, I'm being stupid'

Opening the door and walking into the kitchen, he passed without making eye contact, with his mother or Axel, who sat at the island with a newspaper.

He hurried up the stairs up to his room before anyone could say something to him. As he wondered over to his desk he noticed the sketch book was no longer sitting there.

'What! Where is it?' He started to open various drawers, searching for the book. Under the desk, the bed, down in the living room, in the kitchen, nowhere.

"Mum have you seen my sketch book? I can't find it?" he exclaimed, panicking. The woman shook her head.

"Maybe Axels' seen it, go ask him" she suggested, getting up from her stool she was sat on.

"Where is Axel? He was sitting here a minute ago."

"I think he went into the garage" the boy's mother smiled before leaving the room, as did Roxas in to the garage.

The man stood, leant against the car, facing the blonde. Roxas noticed his sketch book in the man's folded arms. 'Why does he have it, oh no he hasn't looked in it has he? Please no!'

Axel smiled and lifted up the book.

"Nice work" Roxas blushed and stepped forward.

"Can I have it back, please" he frowned, stretching out his hand, towards the man.

"Although, my favourite work is at the back. Why put me all the way back there?"Roxas lowered his hand, turning his head away from the man. 'Crap he's seen them'. "Look if you needed material for your pleasures"

Roxas clenched his hands into fists.

"That's not the case, now give it back!" he raised his voice. Axel shook his head.

"Not until you answer me this" the note book was thrown through the open window of the car, landing on the driver's seat.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Roxas swallowed hard, reverting his eyes to the floor.

"No reason, you wouldn't understand your too busy with mum to notice" 'Why did you just say that Rox? You complete fool!'

Axel looked confused and pushed off from the car.

"You think that- oh Roxas you've got in all wrong, your mothers too old for me, sorry it had to be said. Besides she's not my type"

The blondes eyes widened as the man's words reached his ears.

"You mean I've been worrying for nothing?" Axel chuckled a little and nodded, reaching into the car and retrieving the sketch book. He passed it to the blonde and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to replace your dad" With that last sentence, the man left the garage, leaving Roxas standing alone, blank faced. 'I worried for absolute nothing!'

Roxas was called down for tea, from his room. He had not spoken to Axel for awhile after the incident in the garage. Even after resolving one problem Roxas had, he still felt uncomfortable, especially around the red head still.

"We'll start sorting your room tomorrow, ok?" Roxas nodded as he pushed his fork into a potato.

Axel kept staring at him, and the blonde could sense it. He picked up this issue through school; he lost a lot of confidence after his dad died. It was just recently that the boy's mother had picked up on the fact that the blonde was a little more confident with himself.

"What colour paint did you pick?" Axel asked while the boy's mother served seconds to the man.

"Red and grey"

"Why did you pick those two, not that I don't like them?" 'Because red reminds me of you"

"No reason" Roxas couldn't help but chuckle to himself. His mother looked at him, again surprised that he was smiling. Axel couldn't understand why either. Unknown to the two, Roxas had just realized something. Something he was angry about, but also somehow pleased about.

'I'm in love with Axel. I have fallen in love with an older man, who was friends with my dad and still I with my mum, and is staying, in my house'

Roxas shook his head, still with a smile across his face. He stood up from the table.

"Thank you for dinner" He picked up the empty plate and placed it next to the sink.

"Don't you want pudding?" His mother asked, now gob smacked that Roxas was practically laughing out loud, for no reason.

"No I'm good thanks, I'm just gonna go to bed, see you tomorrow" The boy left the kitchen. His mother stared at the table in complete shook.

"He's never been this happy, what have you done to him" she joked smiling, lifting her head to the other, sitting beside her.

Axel put his hands up in protest.

"I haven't done anything" The red head turned his gaze to up the stairs. 'What's with him? Have I really done something?'

! Sorry about the confusion, there was a mix up when I uploaded these, but I hope I've sorted it, if you think anything doesn't seem right just tell me :3 again sorry about that


	5. Assembling love

Assembling love

The three of them were all up relatively early to move the blonde's belongings out of the room, and start painting. Roxas had stuck post it notes to each wall, indicating which wall was to be painted which colour.

The boy's mother had gone down into the kitchen to boil the kettle, when her phone rang. Axel was sat on the floor fixing together the first part of a bed, while Roxas stood painting his now second wall.

The door creaked open, the woman followed in behind it.

"Roxas I'm sorry, but there short handed down at the hospital. I'm going to have to leave you here with Axel" She looked both to Axel and her son. They both nodded. "Alright, I'll see you boys later"

She turned in a hurry and left the house. It was a few minutes after until one of the two spoke.

"Axel" the red head lifted his head

"I can't reach, could you?" The blonde stood next to the red head, arm stretched down to him, with a paint brush in hand.

The red head paused before nodding. 'He seems to be in an ok mood today'

Roxas watched as the man reached up to the top of the wall, with the brush, his shirt riding up. The blonde fiddled with his hand.

The red head turned back round after finishing the wall. He noticed the blonde had been staring at him. 'Was he watching me? His face looks red'

"Thank you" Roxas said taking back the brush.

"Is there anything else you want? The man asked, picking up the instructions for the bed off the floor.

"Actually, I want to ask you about relationships" Axel was slightly taken back by the blondes comment. He nodded allowing Roxas to ask his question.

"How do you get someone to notice you?" The blonde set down the brush and closed the paint can, he was currently using.

"Girls right? The man asked. Roxas nodded, not wanting Axel to judge him for being gay just yet. Axel rubbed the back of his neck. 'And here I thought this guy was batting for the same team, too bad. What are you saying, he's 16'

"I guess you just have to be nice and sweet to them" the man folded the instructions and placed them next to the still disassembled bed. He sat himself down after.

"Sweet?" The blonde questioned, opening a different paint can. The red head nodded.

"You know, like giving them a gift every once in a while, or a compliment"

"I bet you get women trailing after you" Axel stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder, to the boy across the room. 'Did he just compliment me in some way?'

While gazing at the boy, Axel noticed how thin he was, either that or the boy didn't know how to use a belt properly, his jeans were hanging low on his hips. 'That is a 16 year old boy Axel, What are you thinking?!'

"Roxas can I ask you a question?" The blonde turned round, holding a different brush in his hand, and paint splattered over the front of his black T-shirt.

"Do I annoy you?" Roxas paused before answering, an unsure facial expression taking over him.

"To be honest, at first I hated the sight of you, but now, I see you as mother does, a friend"

"Well that's good" the two laughed, turning back round to what they were doing before.

By 1:00 the two had finished painting and assembling the beds, or one of them. Roxas had gone down to the kitchen, to make lunch, while Axel was left trying to assemble the last part of the bed, which was proving difficult.

"Roxas!" He shouted while holding one part of the bed in one hand, and a different piece in the other. The blonde kicked the down open gently, holding two plates of food.

"Yes?"

"Could you come hold this" The blonde nodded setting down the two plates to the side.

"We need to push that into there, so if you push towards me, I'll push the other way" They did so for a minute or so.

The wood was stubborn before, but now decided to slide in with ease, causing the blonde to fall forward onto the red head.

"I'm sorry!" The blonde got up quickly and offered a hand down to the other. Axel smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Now did I see you carrying lunch up?" he asked dusting himself off. The blonde nodded walking over to the plates. 'He sounded so unsettled and shaky, I'm thinking about this too much'

The two sat on one of the assembled beds, eating the food Roxas had prepared. Again there was another long moment of silence between the two.

Roxas sat knees together, far away as possible from the red head, who sat comfortably, with an open body language. 'Well he doesn't hate me, but why is he cowering away from me?'

Axel placed the plate on the floor, before jumping back onto the bed, leaning against the head board with his knees creating a tent like shape. Roxas watched the man in the corner of his eye. 'He's looking, I know he is. Who wouldn't be looking at someone as beautiful as me! Stop with the jokes, this is serious…or semi'

The blonde set down his plate and sat in the same position in silence, until.

"Axel I have another question" The red head nodded, waiting for the boy's words.

"I feel pretty stupid for asking but, how do you kiss someone, I mean with tong- no never mind"

'With tongue?' The boy stood up from the bed and leaned down to his plate. The question had been an excuse for his next move.

"It's a fine question, nothing wrong with asking, but there's no real guide to kissing someone. There is and there isn't, but my advice is to just go along with it" he smiled, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Roxas walked over to the other plate and picked it up. Before turning away he leaned over the bed, to Axels face and pushed his lips to the red heads.

"You mean like that?"

Axel's eyes shot open realizing what had just happened. 'He just kissed me!' Roxas had reached the door before Axel could say anything. 'I could be wrong, but didn't he say he was into girls. Jeez this kid is messing with my head'

The red head took the opportunity to run through his thoughts, back to the first few days with Roxas.

"_Look just because you've made me breakfast doesn't mean I like you"_

"_Thank you…Axel"_

"_No reason, you wouldn't understand you're too busy with mum to __**Notice**__"_

Axels' eyes shot open. 'Notice what? Ahh that's just made things worse' he rubbed the back of his neck frustrated. Roxas returned and acted like nothing had happened.

'Wait one minute, it's like he's scared to come anywhere near me, next he's acting like nothing happened!'

It was 9:00 when the boy's mother returned home. Axel had prepared tea, but Roxas refused to eat again. Once more he had locked himself in the bedroom.

He sat at the desk, which had been placed back into the room, along with all the other objects. 'A gift? But what would Axel like? I can't get a box of chocolates, it's too soppy. Flowers would be the same, but I guess there better than nothing'

He tapped the lined note pad in front of him, which had scribbled ideas of what to get the red head on it. 'I'll get them in a week or so, otherwise he'll know there from me. Not that that kiss gave me away'

He growled at himself, angry that he had done something so stupid, so soon. 'I want to touch his lips again, even if it's just for a moment' He sighed folding the piece of paper and shoving it into a small compartment on the desk. Making sure Axel wouldn't pick it up, like last time.

He wondered over to the door and unlocked it, to allow the red head to get in later. Jumping onto his new bed he looked at the wall in front of him.

A calendar sat, slightly off centre. Crawling over to the other side of the bed, he straightened it. 'Crap! I haven't even realized that it's going to be Christmas soon'


	6. Waste of a gift

Waste of a gift?

"So what do you want to get this 'Axel' person?" Hayner asked before biting into a muffin. Hayner was one of the blonde's high school friends, they didn't always see eye to eye, but the dirty blonde understood his friend when it came to Roxas dropping out of school.

Roxas gazed at different shops, but none were of any interest, or held good objects for him to buy.

"I don't know something he can keep for awhile?" Hayner swallowed and looked up, thinking about it. 'I still need to give him a gift before Christmas too, god! Why is this so hard?'

The blonde sighed, lowering his head. Christmas shopping was hard enough, but finding something that the person would hold in their possession for ages, was even harder.

"Why don't we go in there and afterward you can think about it a bit more" The dirty blonde pointed to a CD store. Roxas shrugged.

While following his friend round the shop the blondes mind was still filled with thoughts about the red head.

Placing a CD back on a shelf, his eyes caught on to a small store across from the one he was standing in. It had various cards standing isle upon isle, along with a wide range of colourful gifts. 'Perfect!'

"Hayner I'll be back in a minute"

The dirty blonde waved his hand effortlessly at his friend. Roxas rolled his eyes walking away.

Walking down the other shops isles, the blonde frowned with concentration. 'Right, I can get him flowers and a card, or is a card going too far?' He stopped and picked up a card from the stacks, towering high above him. 'Why not, something simple though'

The card he held in his hands was a simple red, with a common looking Christmas tree placed in the centre of it.

Placing the card on the counter he smiled. The woman behind the desk smiled back, her cheeks a light pink and her nose red. 'She must have a cold, poor girl'

"Is that all?" she asked scanning the card.

"Can I get a small bouquet please?" Roxas pointed to a bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Would you like us to deliver?" Roxas paused to think about it. 'Deliver? That might be a good idea'

He nodded.

"Could I get it delivered today?" he asked reaching into his pocket for the money set aside especially for this gift. The woman nodded, placing the flowers on the counter, and then reached for two small white cards.

"Yes of course, why don't you write the address here and when you would like it delivered, and put your message on this one" Roxas nodded taking hold of the pen sitting on the counter.

Walking out the shop happy with what he had done, he ran back over to Hayner, who was stood outside the CD store.

"You find something?" he asked unfolding his arms.

"Yep, just need something for mum" Hayner moaned making Roxas laugh. "Come on, I'll get mum to make you that cake you like" Roxas grinned, bribing hid friend into helping him once more.

Taking a few steps up the path to his front door, the blonde spotted the flowers he had ordered. 'Why are they sitting outside? Maybe he was in the garage when they arrived'

He stepped closer to the bunch and picked them up. 'Right, pretend you had nothing to do with them, which should work' He opened the door after taking a deep breath.

Walking in and closing the door behind him he kicked off his shoes.

"Axel these were sat on the step for you"

Axel stood up from the stool had been sat on. He took the bouquet from the blonde's hands with a confused expression.

The blonde's mother smiled, leaning over the red heads shoulder. Roxas smiled dropping his bag on a stool.

"Who are they from?" the woman asked.

Axel shrugged.

"I don't know there's no name, just a note"

'_Hey, do I ring any bells yet?_'

He took a quick glance at the blonde, who was smiling, staring at his phone.

"Well I'll be up in my room if you need me"

The blonde sat at the desk, staring into the screen of the laptop. 'I still didn't get him a Christmas present' He frowned, scrolling down the page.

Clicking onto an item the bed room door creaked open, behind him. Roxas slammed the laptop shut and spun round on the chair to see who had wondered in.

Axel stood at the door with the bouquet in his hands.

"Hey" Roxas said smiling nervously, his heart pounding from the panic of being found out.

"I did say you had a trail of women behind you" he joked, laughing a little. Axel didn't seem to be smiling at the boys humour. 'What's wrong? He looks mad'

The man threw the flowers to the bed. 'Hey I spent good money on you' Roxas looked at the flowers frowning. He looked back at the man, who was closing in up to him.

The red head leaned down to the blondes face.

"Only it's not as long as you think nor is it women" Roxas leaned back as far as he could, until the back of the chair hit the desk

"What do you mean?" He joked, still pretending that he knew nothing. Axel lifted his hand, which held the white card, with the blondes hand written message on it. The other hand had a different piece of paper, with the same hand writing.

'Oh no! Has he's found out? He has fuck, fuck, fuck!'

Roxas wanted to pull away, but something in him forced him to continue to stare into the man's sharp green eyes.

"Think before you do something like this" the man smiled, leaning in further to Roxas placing both hands on the desk behind the blonde. 'Why I'm I trying to get away? I've wanted this?'

Roxas closed his eyes as the red heads face was inches away. E leaned up to the man, placing his lips on to the ones he felt the other day. 'I can't believe I'm doing this again!'

The red head glided his tongue along the blonde's bottom lips, asking for access. Shoving the muscle into the boy's mouth, he felt hands running up his waist.

Roxas had stretched out his arms, searching for something to run his hands along. Moving them up to the man's face, he pulled back gasping for air. Axel paused for a moment, realizing what he had just done. He stood back straightening himself.

He looked down to Roxas, who was heavily breathing. The boy looked up to him, eyes saying they wanted more. 'I've scared him, I've messed it up!'

The man shook his head, stepping back towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Roxas stood up quickly as the man left the room. He placed his head in his hands. 'Why am I acting like a girl? He only kissed me because he's playing games, that it! There's no way someone as cool as him, could like someone as worthless as me"

He wondered to the bed with the flowers on it, he picked them up and stared at them. 'I don't see why I bothered!' Gritting his teeth with anger, he threw the bouquet into the bin by the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

He stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother looked up from a newspaper.

"Hey sweet" she got no reply as the blonde walked straight past towards the garage door. Axel stood at the living room door, crossed arms, watching the boy open the door.

"Rox where you going?" the woman asked, concern in her voice.

"Nowhere nice!" he snapped back raising his voice to his mother. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

The woman frowned becoming angry. Axel had wondered over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some space; I think he's still trying to get use to me being around"

The woman looked up to the red head and smiled faintly.

"Thank you, ever since you've been here he's been a little more open with me. At least he's not gone back to his old ways. I had a hard time with him, when he started self harming, then not eating at all. It's just recently he's been eating again and the scares have been healing or most of them"

The woman closed the newspaper and got up from her stool; he leaned into axels face and gave him a quick peek on the cheek, before turning to go up the stairs.

'I really have done something. Something bad, God what have I done!'


End file.
